


Lisa's Diary

by The_Adventure_Diary



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Blue feather, But Claire's name is Lisa in this, Change in P.O.V. for one moment, Claire's Diary, False Advertisment, Featuring: Questionable Game Mechanics, Humorous Content, Lisa has an Attitude, So actually Lisa's Diary, Theodore is Evil Confirmed, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Adventure_Diary/pseuds/The_Adventure_Diary
Summary: My Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town adventure diary (Heh). Claire is the protagonist's default name, but I'm using my character's name for this, which is Lisa.Lisa moves away from the smelly big city for a leisurely life out in the country working on a beautiful farm, but finds out it was actually just a scam and now she had to build this crumbling farm back up to tip-top shape; but will she be able to do it?





	

Dear diary…. Don’t get used to that, I’m only using that once. Anyway, I just quit my job and sold everything. Why? Because I’m off to find adventure! A newspaper article talked about a fantastic farm and a peaceful lifestyle, and I  _ really _ need away from this place, it reeks! I got Dusty all ready so he won’t be freaked at the new house, and I told him all about what the ad said! ….Though I don’t think he understood too much, dogs, ya’know? I heard the farm was in a place called Mineral Town, and that the community is close-knit, it sounds really nice! Welp, I’ve got everything packed, and I’ll arrive there tomorrow! See you then!

~Lisa

 

This is the….  _ WORST! _ The ad was all a lie! The farm is a mess: the house is tiny, there aren’t any crops planted, there are no animals, and the plot is covered in rocks and weeds! I can’t believe this! The mayor of Mineral Town, Theodore, came to visit me. Apparently, he knew all about the scam! And then he  _ MADE FUN OF ME! _ I whacked him with my hammer, I should’ve done more, but I thought it best to not get on his bad side, ‘cause it looks like I’m stuck here…. Well, at least Dusty seems to like this place.

I met some of the people, but they were too busy to talk to me long. There was a boy in what a nearby sign said was the blacksmith’s, he was yelling at an old man about something, then he noticed me and started yelling at me too! Well,  _ soooorry,  _ Mr. Angry! What could  _ he  _ have been so mad about, anyway? At least  _ he _ didn’t buy a rundown farm! Next, I nearly ran into a strange man, and he dropped his glasses. I helped him find them and he thanked me, then immediately rushed off. What’s  _ with _ these people?!

The next person I met was the doctor, when I stumbled upon the clinic. He said he wanted me to test his new medicine, I said yes because he was the first person to actually take time to talk to me. But  _ BOY _ did I make a mistake! That stuff was  _ NASTY!  _ These people aren’t seeming so appealing so far…. Next, I found the church. It was almost empty, except for the priest and a man. I talked to the priest and he told me he  _ used _ to be a priest, but his religion changed…. Ok? Then I talked to the man. He barely even said a word, and kept avoiding his eyes and mumbling. These people are  _ soo _ friendly, where would I be without such  _ amazing _ people! Whatever, at least he was  _ attempting _ to talk to me without asking for a favor or yelling at me.

~Lisa

 

Today, I started pulling at weeds and moving rocks and branches. When I finally got enough space, I tilled the land in order to get  _ something _ planted. I need some money, I spent it all buying these seeds in the first place! Theodore taught me how to grow crops, so it shouldn’t be too difficult, right? ….Oh, goddess, I nearly  _ DIED _ of exhaustion…. Who knew farming was so hard!

After I got my turnip seeds planted, I went back into the town and met some more people, a girl with orange braids and overalls, a girl with pink hair who likes chickens, a nice lady working as the receptionist for the clinic, a girl with long brown hair I ran into on the streets (She wasn’t too happy about that), and some ladies chatting in the town square. I actually learned these people’s names for once! (Except the ladies, too many at one time) The girl with braids was Ann, the girl with pink hair, Popuri, and the receptionist, Ellie. I think I can get along with these people, they seem nice.

I went back to the church and that guy was still there, in that same spot. When I talked to him this time, he told me his name, Cliff. He seems nice, but I’ll have to break through that shell of his if I want to get to know him.

~Lisa

 

One of the townsfolk I met was at my door this morning, he wanted me to watch over a horse. He just  _ gave _ me a horse. Why? Who knows. Anyway, I named the horse Lightning, as my mom had always wanted to name a horse. Lightning and Dusty get along well, so I won’t have to worry about them fighting. This is extra good, because I let Dusty sleep in the horse barn.

I picked some flowers in the forest and gave them as gifts, I made sure to give one to Cliff. Not much else happened today.

~Lisa

 

I got my first chicken! I named it Tulip, planning to make a naming theme. Buuuut, then I forgot that and named another chicken McDonald…. Oh well! I couldn’t participate in the Horse or Cow festivals, for obvious reasons. There was a Thanksgiving festival, but nothing happened. What was it supposed to be? I’m pretty sure I didn’t get to participate in any of the festivals…. 

~Lisa

 

Wow, I can’t believe it’s summer already! All my turnip crops died… So it’s time to get all new seeds! …. yaaay!  I plowed some more rows, all 9x3.

Well, something  _ really _ strange happened to me. I got curious about a path leading behind the church, and I found a little house. How did no one notice this before? I went inside and I swear I must have been drunk or something, because there were little people hopping around with pointy hats and ears. They all had a different color outfit, with matching beds and chairs. I pinched myself, but it didn’t go away, they were still there. They noticed me and cried with cheer. They hopped on over and introduced themselves. I was too dizzy to understand too well but I think it was…

Red - Chef

Orange - Nappy

Yellow - Hoggy

Green - Timid

Cyan - Aqua

Blue - Staid

Purple - Bold

~Lisa

 

I got Staid to water my crops, after giving him tons of blue herbs. Now he waters for me most days, so I can get more done elsewhere, though time still seems to fly by. Nappy is harvesting for me, because I found that I couldn’t get at the crops in the middle of the plot.  _ WHY? _ Why can’t I go through my crops! It’s not like they’re made of rock! Ugh. Stupid Theodore, I’m sure he has something to do with this. He’s always the cause of everything bad, as far as I’m concerned.

Me and Cliff had a good talk today, as we always do. I’m glad he’s opened up to me more, he seems more happy. Hopefully he’ll find a job before next year, maybe I can help him find one. He could always help on the farm, heh, work is ALWAYS needed there. It doesn’t help that ¾ of my farm is still covered in weeds. At least I got all the rocks and stumps out though. I wish we could hang out more, but he’s always sitting in the church all gloomy.

~Lisa

 

I’ve actually started making some mullah, err... Money. I got a new pattern for my farm, 3 days Staid and Nappy will help, then Bold and Chef will help 1 day. Sometimes I have Hoggy take care of my animals, but the animals won’t like me that much if I’m not the one taking care of them. Timid is trained in animal care, and Aqua does watering.

It all adds up to:

Watering - 3 / Staid, Bold, and Aqua

Harvesting - 2 / Nappy and Chef

Animal Care - 2 / Hoggy and Timid

I’ve also been learning more things that Cliff likes, including milk, grapes, and apples. It always brightens my day when I talk to him. Plus, he got a job! He works at the Winery now, good thing I invited him to help out! Now he won’t have to go! It really made me sad when he said that he might leave…. He’s really grown on me.

In the marketplace I found a beautiful blue feather, but when I went to purchase it, the storekeeper and everyone around me had big grins on their faces…. What? Did I have something on my face? I was gonna show Cliff the feather, but I figured if he reacted the same way they did, maybe it wasn’t a good idea. I placed the feather in my toolbox, maybe I’ll make it into a necklace someday.

~Lisa

 

**Cliff’s P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the winery when I saw Lisa exit the supermarket… Clutching a blue feather.  _ EHHHH?! _ Does she have someone she likes? Is she planning on proposing? Obviously, somebody thought so, or else there wouldn’t be any blue feathers for sale. I felt a twinge of jealousy when I thought about who she might like, but could there be a chance it was me…? Probably not, we only met this spring, and we don’t talk too much. But I think she spends most of her time with me then with others, I know this from unintentionally memorizing her schedule… Don’t look at me like that!

She looks very thoughtful, what is she thinking about? I saw her make a sudden stop at the crossroad to the Winery, was she thinking of showing me the feather? She turned red and went down the path to her farm instead. After that day I hadn’t seen hide nor hair of that feather.

 

**Lisa’s P.O.V.**

Huh?

I was watching T.V. one day and I noticed that the information channel was featuring the blue feather! Finally! I can figure out what it’s for rather than just being pretty. “Today we’ll talk about the Blue Feather!” “What’s that, sis?” “It’s what you use to propose to that special someone!” “How do they know when to sell it?” “Well, in such a small town, almost everybody knows everything! They’ll find a way!” …. END

….W-What?! It’s for proposing?! Who even thought of using a blue feather to propose?! And… The grins everyone was giving me! Do they know something I don’t?! Ah! I almost showed it to Cliff! What if he thought I was proposing! Aaaahhh! So embarrassing! Why did no one tell me?! What am I gonna do now? By now everyone must know that I have one! Everyone… Including Cliff!

When I walked around town I watched people’s faces, to see if they were still talking about my scandalous purchase, but these people are really good! If they’re pretending, then these are even better than the actors on T.V.!

~Lisa


End file.
